Love Found in Misery
by DJ-Red
Summary: Seven girls have had lives of violence and misery. Drugs, lies, abuse since they were little. But they now have a chance to find love in their misery, but it's kind of hard when the Toon Patrol seems to be on your tail.
1. Chapter 1

Oh, I was never normal. I knew that since I was little. I remember that I would hear voices whisper my name and say I was going to be great. Of course, when I told my mom, she simply sent me to a psychologist. It has been six years since that, and I never really told my mother anything. Ha, so much for having a good mother-daughter relationship. Oh but there is so much she will never know about me. Never.

The girl looked at her digital alarm clock, pushed her glasses up, and sighed. It was forty minutes past her bedtime. But she didn't care. As long as her mother though she was watching TV, she'd be fine. The girl looked at her TV and slightly smiled. Her favorite old movie, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, was ending to the point where Porky said, "That's All Folks!" She then fast-forward he movie to the part where the Toon Patrol appeared. As they drove in, her heart throbbed and swelled.

Ever since she first saw that movie, she'd been in love with the weasels and their personalities. To her, even if they were the bad guys, they had qualities that she wished boys in real life would have. Every boy she's known, was a completely, rude, idiotic, or self-centered. However, living with a bunch of Mexicans didn't help her find someone suitable:

_ The little girl looked at her shorter friend, who was actually a good five or six inches shorter than she was. Naylie Vaques was very pretty, with short black hair, dark skin, and huge dark brown eyes, everybody in school had their eyes on her._

_Naylie though had a sidekick. The tall girl was very pretty, at least Naylie though so. Angelyn Soto had white-peachy skin with light brown hair that would turn red during warmer months. But what would make her the envy of the school was her eyes- they were mostly green with golden brown surrounding the pupil, but sometimes they would have flakes for gold appear or her green would turn bluish._

_ But Angie, as she was called, thought she was ugly. The only thing she would like about herself was her smarts and uniqueness. Naylie often had her boyfriend hang around them, but one time when he was out sick, she and Angie where at the swings talking. "Hey Angie, will you ever date someone?" joked Naylie as her quiet and shy friend would often reply with some witty comment. "Once I meet the guy who has a shred of decency in his body, yeah. I'll date him."_

_ Naylie would simply laugh and become quiet, Angelyn wasn't known for being very social. She was known as the smartest child in the entire school, as the quiet one in class, as the one with violence issues. Not as the one who would be willing to date any, guy especially the self-centered Mexicans at her school. Naylie wanted to help her friend; she'd tell Angie many times that she'd be willing to find someone for her. Nevertheless, Angelyn would always reply with the same answer, "No, I'll know when I meet him." Then give her shorter friend a smile and go silent once again._

Angelyn sighed as she thought about Naylie, the girls in school thought she was a bad influence and that none of the boys liked her because Naylie made her violent.

Angelyn would say she'd agree and smile. But they never understood her like Naylie did. Never. Only a few other girls that where in her life who understand. The first was Crystal Thomason who imagination was as big as Angie's was. She had come from a broken home, an older brother who ignored her, a deaf mom, and no father. Crystal would always stay by Angelyn's side. Brenna Wakeman was the second one. Brenna had infatuations with a few famous boys and she knew what being an outcast was like. Therefore, they were friends. The last one was her cousin Mia Lunsford. Mia and Angelyn were extremely close, practically sisters. Angelyn told Mia everything and Mia told Angelyn everything.

Then there was one girl Angie met very recently, Arianna Ingram. Anna was a pretty redhead with peachy skin and light brown eyes. She and Angelyn met only about a month ago, but something about her made Angie smile, laugh, and become herself. Then there was Jaime Corria, Jaime wore black glasses, she had black hair, dark skin, and dark brown eyes. Jaime very recently became friends with her, she made Angelyn feel giddy inside.

Exhausted Angie yawned and turned off her TV. She whispered to herself a small wish, "I wish my friends and I could meet the Toon Patrol, and that all those silly cartoons that ever existed would be real." Then she drifted off into sleep.

I really hate my life, my mother is deaf and I have an older brother who abuses me. How I wish I could see my old friend again. She was so sweet and imaginative like me! But then we were separated in our school to different classes, and once she left, everything changed. Angelyn ignored me and hung out with some bratty girls.

Crystal yawned and cracked her knuckles as she instinctively grabbed a cigarette from her nightstand. Saying she was addicted to smoking, that was an understatement. Crystal smoked eight cigarettes at a time, all of them tied together with a rubber band. But she didn't care; she needed to smoke her worries away:

_A fragile looking woman braided her seven year old's hair. Her older son came in the room and sneered. "Hey Crystal! That new friend of yours is cute." He smirked and tilted her chin, "Maybe I'll take her for the keppin'... she's not very smart." Crystal slapped her brother's hand away and hissed at him, "Leave my friend alone! I know what you do to girls! You rape them!" She earned a smack from her brother and fell to the floor. Duncan laughed, "So? I'll do the same to her like I did to every other girl!"_

She shivered at the memory as she closed her journal and looked at the credits from her movie. Who Framed Roger Rabbit was hilarious and made her smiles every now and then. Crystal loved to watch the parts with the weasels; she loved them and wished that her friend Angie could watch this movie.

I wish that my mom could just leave me alone; she left me with my Nana for Jesus's sakes! Now she wants me back! Ha! Like that'll happen!

Mia sighed and peeked at her watch, it was almost midnight. Mia just wanted to cry and destroy everything. Boys. Ezuqio, the boy she thought was the love of her life raped her and cheated on her. Then broke up with her. Her own family called Mia a slut, hore. All but one. Angelyn. They were like sisters, so close.

Mia got on her phone and saw her cousin's status feed. Angelyn had friended some girls, one was named Anna Ingram and the other two were Jaime Corria and Naylie Vaquez. Mia smiled knowing Angie was finally making some friends. Mia yawned and snuggled into her bedcovers.

**Yeah, I got lazy so yeah. Who Framed Roger Rabbit belongs to whoever made it :p **


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh my god! I can't believe that Mia is at Dateland again! She hasn't been here since 5__th__ grade! And not only is Mia here too, Naylei and an old friend of Angelyn's called Crystal are here too! I hope we can all be friends!_

A girl with a rounded face and square glasses looked up from her computer. She saw her close friend Angelyn with three other girls in the computer lab with her. Nayeli and Mia where rather familiar to her, Brenna was friends with both at one point. But Crystal was new to her. She had light brown hair, fair skin, and pretty grey eyes. Crystal's face was sprinkled with freckles.

"Brenna! Come here now!" shouted Angie as Brenna walked over to her. "What?" she asked as Angie made her shake hands with her friend Crystal. "Brenna Wakeman, meet Crystal Thomason. Crystal Thomason, meet Brenna Wakeman!" giggled Angie. "Hey there." mumbled Crystal, she coughed and cleared her throat. "Nice to metcha."

"Same here!" laughed Brenna, Crystal smiled and sat down in here assigned seat.

**Time Skip brought to you by PSYCHO!**

Seven girls all crowded in a brown bedroom with a pink bed in the middle of the room. Anna, Jaime, Brenna, Mia, Crystal, Nayeli, and Angelyn all sat on the bed.

And on the TV, was Who Framed Roger Rabbit. The Toon Patrol burst through the Acme Factory doors in the movie, then Angelyn sighed dreamily. "Oh, someone's in looove!" teased Jaime as Angelyn yelled out "LIES!" Everyone laughed as Crystal whispered, "That's okay, I like Wheezy." "WHAT!" Mia yelled.

"Hey, it's okay! I think Psycho's adorable!" said Brenna while she hugged her Justin Bieber pillow. "AND SO IS GREASY!" shouted Nayeli. Everyone wore different styles, Anna wore black sweatpants with a white shirt-she was simple. Jaime liked sports shorts and tank tops-she was sporty. Brenna wore purple PJ pants and REALLY long long-sleeved shirts-she was ….colorful. Mia and Crystal were similar, they wore boxers and huge shirts-they were tomboys. Nayeli liked to wear an oversized shirt with only panties under-she liked rather 'showy' outfits. And Angelyn wore all pink booty shorts with a fuchsia tank top. She was a girly girl

"Okay, you guys are nuts!" Mia exclaimed, "If anything, Stupid's the cute one! He's like a little kid!" Everyone laughed and in a few minutes, fell asleep. The TV glowed and shimmered, creating a vortex. Anna woke up and shrieked, startling everyone wake. "WHAT THE- OHMYGODGODGOD!" cried out Mia. The vortex sucked them up and dropped them off in the middle of a park.

Angelyn looked around and saw the face of a man, a young looking Judge Doom to be exact. "Oh my, are you and your friends alright child?" he asked. Doom had chestnut colored hair with curious amber eyes. Angie knew she had to think fast, "Um, I believe so sir." She replied with a sweet innocent voice. Judge Doom looked at her and the girls, who were paralyzed with shock, thoughtfully.

"Hmm, seems that the vortex has left you here without a way back. Maybe I shall take you in as my own?" he said, while Angelyn's face brightened and she smiled. "Really? You would do that, Mister?" she asked. Doom smiled and said, "Of course, and you may call me Baron Von Rotten my dearests."

Mr. Von Rotten lead them to a car as they piled up in the back. "What are we doing Angelyn!" whispered Brenna franticly; she knew the movie almost as much as she did. "We are in another dimension, we need someone to take care of us!" she whispered back. "Why he has a liking for us is a mystery to me, but might as well take the bait." she hissed quietly. Mr. Von Rotten pulled up to a tall building and lead the girls to an apartment. Ironically, there was enough room for all seven girls.

"My room is down the hallway my dearests." Baron announced and left the girls in the apartment. "He scares me." declared Brenna, she looked in a room and saw that is was in purple and white-her favorite colors. "Um, you don't think that…" "I don't wanna." interrupted Angelyn as she walked into the all pink room.

And that was over nine years ago…

**Wooooooah! Plot twist! Sorta, I don't know. Read and Review! WOOOOOOOOOOOH! **


	3. Chapter 3

…Well I guess being the foster daughters of Judge Doom wasn't as bad as most people would think. Lucky for the girls, he wasn't 'rotten' the time he adopted them. No. It wasn't until Brenna was (finally) 15 that he was caught in an accident. He worked in Acme Labs; he was working on a liquid that would cure certain Toons of speech impediments.

He fell into a tub filled with toxins, turning the once mellow human into a blood thirsty Toon. He of course, still loved his foster daughters. They always called him special nicknames like 'Pops' and 'Dada'. Crystal was the first to warm up to him:

_Crystal fiddled with her packet of cigarettes until they were snatched away from her. Crystal blinked and looked up at Baron. "You do understand that you are much too young to be smoking darling." claimed Baron as she huffed in annoyance. "Well? So what." she whispered. "I wouldn't want my daughter to get sick!" he exclaimed. Crystal giggled and sighed, "But Pops, I need to smoke away-""Enough of this! You shall only smoke once a day." Baron declared. His foster daughter's mouth dropped while he continued, "And as you become older, you'll learn to control worries. Thus, controlling your habit!" _

_ The freckled girl smiled and shook her head, "Fine, it might work."_

The other gradually warmed up to him. However, Mia and Angelyn agreed with each other to call him Foda:

_ Mia and Angie played with the typewriter with interest, seeing that there wasn't any in 2013. "Dearest Mia and Angelyn. What are you doing?" questioned Baron. Angelyn was the first to reply, "Well as you know, we come froma- I mean from a different dimension." He nodded. "Well where we come from, t'ere- I mean there isn't any typewriters." She corrected herself. Baron smiled and ruffled up Angie's hair. "Yes, very understandable!" "Anyways Foda-" "Foda?" questioned Baron as Angelyn smiled warmly. "It's foster dad mixed together, Fo from foster, and da from dad!"_

Of course, when Baron became Judge Doom, he changed a bit. Doom expected his daughters to be as successful as him, powerful and intelligent. And most of all, the ability to have 'vision'. Thus, he turned the once sweet girls into spoiled, smartalic brats. Not entirely though, the girls still had heart…

…

"Yo, Angie! Where's Foda?" asked Mia. The Von Rotten daughters were at the old building for Acme Labs. "How should I know? He just left us a note saying to meet him here." replied Angelyn as she leaned against the railing. The catwalk they were standing on was hanging over a vat of toxins. "Oh darlings!" rang out Baron's voice. "I have come up with a plan to make you live forever! Just like me!"

"Pops say whaaa?" shrieked Crystal as the catwalk suddenly snapped, sending all seven girls into the vat. Anna was the first to come out; she had turned into a red weasel with long russet brown hair. Next was Jaime, who was an ebony furred weasel with dark brown hair. Then was Mia, the now she-weasel's fur was a light golden brown color with short milk brown hair covering her eyes. After that, Brenna jumped out of the vat, light brown fur matching her dark brown hair. Nayeli and Crystal both gasped for air as they crawled to the edge, Nayeli's fur a deep brunette and hair a lovely shade of raven.

Crystal's once pale skin was replaced with grey fur and hair with wavy strawberry blonde hair. "Angie! Angelyn!" screamed Brenna, panic surging through the girls' veins. An auburn colored she-weasel with long (slightly) darker auburn hair rose to the top of the vat, gasping for air. Baron helped his daughters out, and then received a good slug to the gut from an infuriated Angelyn.

"How could you just do that to just!?" she screamed, tears running down her face. "You could have killed us!" Baron chuckled, "But I didn't, and this was so you could live forever! And be with your foster father forever!" He stroked the girl's hair and smiled, "Besides, if you use your gemstone, you can turn back human, and vice a versa, anytime you want!" The girl did realize that they had gemstones on certain areas of their bodies/ Angelyn found a coral pink, oval shaped moonstone on her forehead. Crystal had an aquamarine on her left shoulder blade.

Nayeli's aquamarine was on her upper chest. Brenna had a peridot on the back of her neck. Mia had two rubies on both of her inner wrists, while Jaime had two garnets on the outside of her wrists. Anna's gemstone was an amethyst on her inner elbows. "Hey, aren't these our birthstones?" wondered Mia, admiring the ruby on her left wrist. "Yes! Seem to fit, don't you think?" chirped Baron happily.

"Is this what you fell into Foda?" questioned Angie, looking at the vat curiously. "No, I mad this one! I call it Dip!" he answered, suddenly turning serious. "I dropped you girls in there, that way if there was an accident with Dip, you girl wouldn't get hurt… Now let's go home and clean you girls up!"

**I don't know if it's just me, or does this chapter suck? I feel like this would be expected or some think. I don't know! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Judge Doom walked over to the man picking out an item that had fallen from Mr. Acme's dead body. Placing the bottom of his cane to the man's hand, a woman's voice rang out. "Is this man removing evidence from a scene of a crime?" Doom looked up and saw Angelyn glaring at the man. "Um, no-no Miss Doom!" Santonio stuttered, "Valiant was just picking that up for your father, Weren't you Eddie."

Doom held out his hand expectantly as Eddie replied, "Sure!" Eddie placed the hand buzzer on his hand and smirked as Doom got a small shock. "His best seller." "Seems that working for a Toon's rubbed off on you." sneered Angie. "I wasn't working for a Toon! I was working for R.K Maroon!" Eddie studied the girl; she was extremely pretty with her auburn hair and peachy/white skin, but her outfit was quite different. She wore a pink shirt with the letters 'SORRY IF I LOOK INTERESTED, BECAUSE I'M NOT' in sparkly fuchsia, she had a skintight skirt that were a fading white, and a pair of pink flats.

"Si, we talked to Mr. Maroon, the dude said that the bunny rabbit was really upset when you showed the poor guy the pics." claimed a short raven-haired girl with dark skin and plum lips. She wore a tight grey tank top with shorts that couldn't have been more than four inches long. Eddie saw a couple other girls behind them-one was pale and freckled with strawberry blonde hair and had round glasses, she wore some skintight pants with a tucked in dress shirt. Another with short wavy chestnut hair had some long shorts with a loose tank top.

One had chestnut colored hair as well, but she wore neon purple pants with a long purple jacket. The dark skinned and skinny girl had deep brunette hair and black glasses. The last had russet brown hair with olive skin. However, was peculiar about they was that they all wore a gemstone.

"Is that true Mr. Valiant?" questioned the blonde with a raised eyebrow. "Hey doll! What do I look like? Stenographer?" he replied, "Shut your trap Eddie, these are the judge's daughters. Angelina, Namely, Crystal, Mia, Brenna, Jaime, and Anna." sighed Santonio pointing to each of the girls. "It's quite alright, from the smell of him I'd say it was the booze talking." Said Doom. "No matter, the rabbit won't get far, my men will find him."

As if on que, a Humpback Paddy Wagon burst through the factory doors, nearly running over the seven girls. "THE FUCK!" cried out Anna as she and girls tripped into some heavy boxes. "YO! MORONS! WATCH WHERE YOU DRIVE THAT SORRY EXCUSE FOR A CAR!?" An auburn weasel with darker auburn hair and a pink moonstone on her forehead jumped out with steam burning out of her ears. Six others followed her; "Eh? What did ya call us?" growled a tan weasel.

"What? You deaf or something bitch!" hissed the now toon weasel Angelyn. "Now, now Angelyn. Calm down and save your anger and hostility for the rabbit." chuckled. "Yeah Flaca." teased Mia, using the pet name Angie just hated so much. "Shut it." muttered Angie as she crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "Ah darlings, I don't believe you've met my men." said Doom, "This is Smartass, Greasy, Wheezy, Psycho, and Stupid." The girls nodded at the weasels as they giggled, or in Greasy's case, winked at them.

"Angelyn, I remember earlier today you said that protection might be need so none of us would get hurt. Yes?" Angie nodded smugly, enjoying the fact that her father was going to follow her advice and get himself some protection.

"Men, I need you to watch my daughters and keep them safe." And with that, Judge Doom walked away. "What just happened?" asked a confused Brenna. "OH NO! NONONONONONONONO! I WILL NOT BE BABYSITTED BY THOSE STUPID LITTLE MOTHER FUC-" Doom covered Angie's mouth and sighed. "Now since Toontown's been under my jurisdiction," continued Doom, talking to Valiant. "I goal has been to rein in the insanity and the only way to do that is to make Toons respect the law."

As Eddie whispered to Santonio, Angelyn looked up at Doom, who held a red Toon shoe, and asked innocently, "May I do the honors Foda?" Doom smiled proudly and nodded his head. The girls all giggled evilly as Angelyn made her way to the Dip, and whispered 'Bye-Bye' to the shoe. Slowly, she dipped the Toon into the vat until there was nothing left.

….

Smartass studied the weasel girl as she argued with her foster father. She was a good-looking Toon, and one will smarts and attitude. "Ayah, Boss? The Judge's daughters are fine lookin' eh?" whispered Greasy as Smartass grinned and nodded. "I call dibs on the auburn one boys." The other weasels nodded while the seven she-weasels walked over to them. "So girls, I believe we didn't have a rather 'pro-pair' introduction." "Proper, Not 'pro-pair' Dumbass." Hissed Angie, correcting him.

"Well, let's hear it then, whatcha names?" he asked, trying to ignore her rudeness. I mean she is Judge Doom's daughter. "That's Adriana Ingram, Jaime Correa, purple freak over there is Brenna Ilene Wakeman, the tomboy is Mia Rae Lunsford, these two are Nayeli Vazquez and Crystal Thomason, and I'm Angelyn Kara Soto." Angelyn said her full name with pride until Greasy snickered. "What's so funny Mexi?" questioned Angie, "Pues Corazon, you middle name means 'face' in Spanish…" the weasels giggled, and Smartass snickered and smirked.

"Well it makes sense when you put the meaning of her first and last name together." muttered Jaime, with eleven weasels and one horrified Angelyn staring at her. "See, her first name means angel and her middle name means face, and put those together and you get angel face." "JAIME!" screamed Angelyn as Smartass laughed and winked at Angie. "Well then, Angelface. The boys and I betta es-court ya home."

**Gahhhhh! My arm and fingers hurt from typing this! No matter! It's done! REVIEW PLEASE AND I HAVE ANEW STORY COMING OUT! IT'S GONNA BE CALLED "THE TOON PLAN"! **


End file.
